Insomniatic
by ChipmunkFanatic
Summary: Jeanette finds herself at a strange bording school for unstable teens. Here, she makes friends- and enemies- to last a lifetime. But as she soon learns, the more you know the less sleep you get at night...
1. Prelude

**Woah! I'm not dead! Lol, sorry for my constant absence from the AATC part of FF I've, as some of you may know, been preoccupied with TDI (Total Drama Island) my new obsession, but I've come back from the happy shock of seeing the AATC 2 movie poster! :D That and TDA (2nd season) STINKS! But anyways, here's my new story, I have (Hopefully) improved since you last read something of mine. And I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own AATC and most likely nether do you**

XXX*Jeanette*XXX

A bright light shined, slightly penetrating my eyelids. I blinked. Where was I? All my memories were blurry like I saw them in a fog. My limbs were weak, as I tried to sit up and look around. But, even my eyelids were too heavy to for me to lift.

Finally, mustering all the strength I had left, I forced myself up, and opened my eyes. I was slightly dazed, and the world around me was blurred. I rubbed my eyes desperately to clear them, but the effort was in vain.

"Here." I looked up, still seeing nothing, but I felt someone put something into my hands. I flexed my fingers around the object, trying to figure out exactly what they were. Apparently, whoever handed me these things was impatient, as I heard a displeased grunt from in front of me. I felt the hands again, this time snatching the item up and shoving them on my face.

I blinked, as the blurriness slowly faded, and I took in my surroundings; I was in a car. It was night and the moon was crescent, casting an ire shadow across the interior. I suddenly felt a pang of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Wh-Where a-am I?" I managed to stutter out.

The man driving just snorted in return, as I blinked, feeling a hot pressure behind my eyes. I brought my legs up to my chest, breathing hard, heart thumping in my ears. I buried my face in my legs, a few tears escaping.

I wanted to go home. I longed for the safety and security home offered. But, where _was_ my home? As hard as I tried to clear the fogged memories I just couldn't. They were just too blurred and distorted. My mind whirled, as I tried to find just one, happy, warm, and clear memory that would have this all make sense.

As I concentrated, I felt the car stop. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't noticed where we were. We had stopped in a regular looking parking lot, with only five or six other cars. My mind whirled again, coming up with worse case scenarios. Would I die here- afraid and alone? Would I ever see my family again? Assuming I _had_ a family.

I didn't have much more time to think before a firm hand grasped my upper arm and I squeaked in surprise and terror. He lifted me out of the car and set me on the concrete. My eyes flashed, taking in my surroundings. So, that if worse case scenario turned out to be true I could make a run for it.

As I scanned, I noticed a lighted, almost forbidding looking building standing on a hill. It had a barred gate, making me wonder it the people living there were actually free willed. I shivered, slightly from the chilled wind but mostly from the strange fog that seem to shroud the building in mystery. I heard footsteps and saw the man walking up a path to the building. I paused not sure if I should follow. "Well, come on then!" he shouted back at me.

It was in such contrast to the silence, it made me jump. But, I nervously made my feet take the steps necessary to keep up, not sure whether following would help me, or lead me to my doom. But, as I would soon learn it was, in actuality, a little bit of both.

* * *

**Ok so, I've been thinking about doing this for some time, since reading my friend The Dark Keybearer's "Disturbia" but I'm not sure it I should continue or not it's a supernatural story and I'm excited about it, but I don't know. So, please review if you have the time, I'd love to hear from you guys! And hope it's better than my other stories *Blushes* I was re-reading them and wow embarrassing, I'll probably be doing a rewrite for both, sometime in the future. But I'll end it here and say Thanks for reading, have a good day/night and hope you'll find it in your heart to review!**


	2. Adier Academy

**Ugh, SO LONG, SO SORRY, and SO BUSY! Ok, not so busy but still, I'm SO sorry this took SO long, but I was being a lazy person so sorry! But anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Alvin and the Chipmunk or any recognizable character! **

I was breathing fast as I walked, slowly, carefully through a tall doorway and in to a large office. There was a mahogany desk set in the middle of the room, with a large leather armchair behind it, facing the wall so I couldn't see who sat there. Set in the front of the desk was a small, uncomfortable looking metal chair, which was in huge contrast to the large leather one, but I decided to shrug that off. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to be here long anyways.

On ether side of the, what I realized to be more of a study than an office, were huge book shelves that almost scraped across the ceiling, they were crammed with books and I gawked at how many there were.

I turned my head to look at the back wall, which was covered with pictures. There were all kinds of people in the photos, of all ages, and races. Just above them all was a plague that read, "Top Graduates."

I gulped as I started to feel exceptionally small and insignificant in comparison. I studied a few of the pictures; one was of a boy with fiery red hair and stunning blue eyes. Another was of a girl with blond hair, and almost pink looking eyes.

I looked down feeling suddenly self-conscious. They were so, so _perfect _looking_._ From the little I knew about myself and the little I had seen, I knew I was nothing special- average. Even for a chipmunk, who are supposedly rare, I was still so, plain. Just me, and I wasn't even sure who _me_ was yet.

"Welcome!" I was so deep in my thoughts I had not noticed that the man in the armchair had turned to look at me.

"My name is Joshua Axel," he said, reaching out his hand to shake. I stared at it for a moment, hesitant.

He blinked and reclined his hand, his smile easing into one of sympathy. "No need to be shy, dear. I know you must be confused, but I assure you there's nothing to fear."

I bit my lip. His smile faltered a bit, and he looked ever so slightly exasperated, then gestured to the metal chair. "It's alright. Why don't you have a seat and I'll explain everything."

I gulped, wondering if I should just make a run for it. I looked at the chair. But this could be my _only_ chance to figure out what was going on. I took a deep breath before walking over to the chair and sitting. It was, as I expected, uncomfortable, but I had bigger things to worry about.

I stared intently at my hands, refusing to meet his gaze, my dark brown hair acting like a curtain from the outside world, and I listened.

He took a deep breath before he began, I felt myself tense. "Jeanette," he started, and I assumed that was my name, "do you remember _anything?_ Anything at all?"

I shook my head, my dark hair swaying around my face.

I heard him sigh. "Well, why don't I start with you then?" He took another deep breath, this time talking with it instead of letting it out. "Your name, and though I'm assuming you've realized this already, is Jeanette. You're a smart A+ student, with an amazingly high IQ for a girl of your age."

I blinked, still not looking at him, though he must have sensed it, since he chuckled lightly. "Ah yes, you must be curious about your exact age hmm?" I looked up just enough to see his face; he was smiling sympathetically at me, and I nodded. "Fourteen," he said simply. "But you have the wisdom and maturity of one far beyond that. A bit shy maybe, but with a little help, I believe you have great potential." Pride swelled in my chest as he said this, and I realized I was smiling. My first. Well, first I could remember.

"But," I started, the high frequency of my voice surprising me, "I still don't understand why I'm here."

He sighed, "Yes, well, I guess I can't leave you in the dark for much longer, eh?" His smile faltered and I secretly wondered if I truly wanted to know.

"Well, your family was on their way back from their yearly picnic. There was a man- drunk, on a motorcycle. Your parents, being the people they were, swerved out of the way." My eyes widened, I _knew_ what happened next.

"They accidentally drove off a small cliff, and into the surrounding bay." My eyes started to water. My lips parted, trembling.

"They died on impact." I felt the moisture streaming down my cheeks, though I didn't know my family, I knew they _were_ my family.

"You were very lucky, Jeanette." Was I? "They managed to save you." But not my family, nor my memories of them. "You were in a coma for a few days, but you escaped with amazingly little damage." Escaped for what though? For nothing. "The only real damage was some slight injury to your brain." How is that slight? "That's why you lost your memories, and why you're here."

I bit my lip. "Jeanette, this place, is Adier Academy. They built this place for people in just your situation. A somewhat of a save haven to regain your bearings, to make friends, and to keep up your education- and to help you with your _conditions_."

XXXXXX

There could have been a million people crowded around me, and I still would have been alone. The halls were dark, everyone asleep already. I trudged through the halls, my footsteps echoing through the silence. I hadn't the faintest idea where I was going. The map Mr. Axel had given me was clenched in my left fist, my room key in the other.

Why me? I knew there was no answer. But I still had to ask. Why was I the one fate has chosen to pick on? And why... "Ahh!"

I looked up to see, a little to late, that another person was walking in the opposite direction I was, and we collided.

"Hey, watch where you're going would ya!?" I rubbed my forehead where our heads had hit, before looking up in surprise, and staring.

She was clad in a small pink nightgown, her auburn hair framing her face.

Glaring, she spoke, "What?" she snapped.

"Oh, it's just, you're a-a-a,"

"A-a-a-a, a what?" she spat.

"A chipmunk!" I stated dumbfounded.

"Yeah well, reality check hun. So, are you!" She rolled her eyes, getting up from the floor.

I blinked, before hastily gathering my things off the floor, and standing too. "Uhh, right. Well, I'm sorry about bumping into you."

She sniffed. "Just be more careful next time!" Then, she was off. Down the hall, taking a turn at the end of the hallway, and out of sight. I sighed, letting my shoulders droop.

"Wait."

Biting my lip, I started to unfold the map. Then, looking it over, I realized I was fairly close. I took a deep breath, pulling up my hand to look at my key. "I guess, I better get used to being here." The thought struck me then.

How long was I here for?

What was going to happen to me.

What happened to my old life?

Was I ever going to get it back?

And most importantly; was I ever going to remember _anything_?

I realized I was running. My vision was blurred with tears and my glasses were fogged. I turned the corner, but my shoe caught on the edge and I fell.

The floor was hard, and cold. I shivered, pulling my arms to my face, and burying it there. I cried, but no one knew. My leg was sore, most likely sprained, but it didn't matter. My heart was breaking, and no one cared.

I'm not sure exactly when I fell into unconsciousness, or, when the nightmare started.

**Alrighty, I hope that was okay! And I hope you enjoyed it! I just got a "How to beat Writer's Block" book so hopefully that'll help. *Sigh* Again, so sorry! **


End file.
